In keeping with the development of computer graphics technology, simulated devices and game devices are broadly supplied to the public without the distinction of business or domestic use. As a genre of these devices, there is a popular driving (race car) game for competing over time and number of rotations by moving an automobile as an object on a course set in a virtual 3 dimensional space (game space).
A simulated device or a game device conducting this game (“game device”) usually comprises a device body including a computer device for implementing a game program which is stored beforehand, a controlling tool (“controller”) for providing the computer device with a controlling signal which directs the movement of an object expressed in the game, a display for displaying images in accordance with the development of the game which is developed by implementing the game program in the computer device, and a sound device for generating sound in accordance with the development of the game.
In this game device, an automobile (object) etc. which assumes the player as the driver is displayed on the display. The player operates the controller and provides the computer device with the information about the runway and running speed etc. The computer device conducts real-time calculations of the behavior of the automobile in accordance with the information, calculates the image data of the running state, and displays the image data on the display.
The image displayed on the display depicts not only the automobile of the player but also road signs etc. along with background scenery. The player reads the running state from the contents of the road signs indicating curves etc. and from the moving conditions of the surrounding view, and controls acceleration and deceleration through the controllers (accelerating pedal, lever, shift lever, etc.)
For example, in the simulated device, the more precise the controlling of the controller is, the more the travelling distance can be expanded. Furthermore, in the simulated device, insertion of a coin of 1 unit enables the operation of a predetermined time, and the more the driving technique progresses, the more the travelling distance and potential travelling hours can be expanded. However, if the driving technique is inexperienced, the travelling distance can not be expanded.
In any case, when the predetermined time has passed, the game screen ceases and operation by the controller can not be continued thereafter. Here, what is called a continuation screen is simultaneously displayed. This continuation screen has a count down method and if the count down starts from 10 seconds for example, it is possible to continue the game from the time when the game ended, by newly inserting a coin before the 10 seconds pass.
In short, it is possible to continue the game from the ending or pausing point of the game, without resuming the game from the original starting point of the beginning of the game. This continuing method has been conventionally and broadly implemented. If this method is used, it is possible to continue the game from the halfway point of the game, without returning to the original situation at the beginning of the game, even if the game has once ended or paused.
However, because the continuity of the game is once cut off when the game is ended or paused, if the game is suddenly resumed from the halfway point, the player can not fully cope with the flow speed of the game and loses the flow of the driving operation, and fails to manage the driving operation well. The interest of the game might be lost in a game device, such as a vehicle driving game or fighting game, which gives fast movements to a character, such as a vehicle or a person, in the game.
The object of this invention is to provide new continuation technology for game performance processings which can solve this problem.